The present invention relates to vortex reactors and pertains particularly to an improved method and apparatus for enhancing the process reaction between gases and reactants (in the form of particles or liquid droplets).
Reactions between gases and particles or slurry droplets are common in many industrial processes. In many instances, the particles or slurry droplets are sticky and are troublesome, because they can stick to the reactor walls during the course of reaction and processing through the reactor. One prior art approach to reducing or eliminating this problem is the provision of very large reaction vessels to prevent the deposition of sticky particles on the reactor walls. Another approach is to apply very high energy to the slurry atomization in order to prevent the solid deposition from happening.
Current dry processes for flue gas desulfurization with atomized lime slurry require high energy for slurry atomization or a long reactor vessel to prevent the sticky lime slurry particles from depositing on the reactor wall and plugging up the reactor ducts.
It is, therefore, desirable that an improved reactor vessel and process be available for controlling the reaction between gases and reactants (in the form of particles or liquid droplets) that will prevent the particles from sticking to the vessel walls.